Themes: Distrust
Distrust is a common theme in Walking Dead universe. It occurs when people don't trust another person or group. Occurrences Comic Series *The group doesn't trust any of the prisoners after discovering The Prison. (Safety Behind Bars) *Lori Grimes still doesn't trust Axel after the deaths of his fellow inmates. (Comic Series) *The group slightly distrusts Patricia, due to her assistance in allowing the convicts to escape and retrieve weapons. (Comic Series) *After meeting Aaron and Eric, Rick distrusts them and swears he'll kill them if they hold bad intentions. (Life Among Them) *A woman who is being recruited by Eric and Aaron distrusts them and steals Buttons, Maggie's horse. (No Way Out) *Jesus is stunned and captured because Rick is positive that he's untrustworthy. (Issue 93) *Rick punches Dwight and accuses him as being a spy for The Saviors; mainly distrusting him for killing Abraham. (Issue 108) TV Series *The Atlanta camp survivors distrust both Merle Dixon and Ed Peletier. (TV Series) *Both Rick's group and the Atlanta nursing home group distrust each other, until they eventually come to a compromise. (Vatos) *Dale starts to distrust Shane when he notices him aiming at Rick while the two are hunting in the woods. This distrust grows stronger as Dale begins to believe that Shane had murdered Otis. (TV Series) *Rick, Glenn, and Hershel distrust Dave and Tony after realizing their true motivations. (Nebraska) *Rick becomes paranoid around new people after the shootout in the bar. (Triggerfinger) *Randall is captured by Rick's group, and not trusted afterwards. (Triggerfinger) *Many members of Rick's group do not trust Rick after he reveals what Edwin Jenner told him at the CDC. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Michonne does not trust The Governor. (Walk With Me) *Michonne does not trust Merle. (Walk With Me) *Rick distrusts all of the prisoners discovered in The Prison. (Sick) *Carl becomes paranoid around new people after his mother and T-Dog died from a walker attack caused by Andrew. (Killer Within) *The Governor states that he does not know where Andrea's loyalties lie. (Season 3) *A large number of Rick's group distrusts Daryl's brother, Merle. (TV Series) *After meeting Morgan, Michonne and Carl feel uneasy about him after he shot at them. (Clear) *The Governor slowly begins to distrust Milton, leading up to the point of killng him for attempting to ruin his plan of killing Rick's group. (Welcome to the Tombs) Webisodes *Chase stops trusting B.J. after his attempt to murder him. (The Chosen Ones) Video Game *Larry distrusts Lee because of his criminal history. (A New Day) *Lee Everett and Mark distrust Larry. (Starved For Help) *The group, specifically Kenny, distrust the St. John family. (Starved For Help) *Lee and Danny distrust Jolene. (Starved For Help) *Lilly slowly begins to distrust more and more people in the group, due to her paranoia. (Long Road Ahead) *The group distrusts and abandons Lilly (Determinant) after she kills Carley/Doug. (Long Road Ahead) *After meeting Christa and Omid, the group are slightly suspicious of them. (Long Road Ahead) *Christa and Omid lose a little trust in Lee after he pushes Omid off the bridge (Determinant). (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny and possibly Lee distrust Ben after finding out that he made a deal with the bandits and indirectly caused the deaths of Duck and Katjaa. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon's group, mainly himself and Brie, distrust Lee at first. (Around Every Corner) *After the Stranger hears about Lee from Clementine, he believes that Lee cannot be trusted with Clementine's safety. (No Time Left) *Depending on the player's choices, the survivors distrust going with Tavia to her community. (400 Days) Dead Reckoning *Gary Taylor distrusts Shane. (Dead Reckoning) *Leon and Shane distrust Robb Spanner. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Greg and Joe distrust Shane. (Social Game) *Marla distrusts Felipe. (Social Game) *After Nathan's stunt with the humvee, Marla and a few members of the group briefly distrust him. *The group distrusts Dave and Tony's group *Ed distrust's the Hero Player's descision when he/she lets Mauricio's family and Kara on Bill's plane, though he later does the same, leaving him, the hero, Max, and Marla the last of the group. (Social Game) Assault Coming Novel Series Coming Category:Themes